I Guess Forever Ended Today
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: It's a poem 'written' by Leah Also known as me.. . So R&R. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one. :) **

**I love the poems. **

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I saw you coming,

Walking across the school,

To where you knew I'd be.

You weren't smiling,

No, your eyes were black and cold as ice.

I didn't know what to do..

Part of me wanted to run.

But my feet were locked in place, I couldn't have moved.

You stood in front of me, spoke those words.

"It's over, Leah." No sadness in your face as you stood there breaking your promise.

So, I guess today is the end of forever.

Who knew it would be so short?

I stood there in front of you, feeling the tears come..

"But I thought you loved me." I begged.

His eyes somehow got colder and darker.

"I did." He corrected, turning away.

He walked away, and I felt the tears escape.

I couldn't move.

My legs were still bolted in place.

Heart stopped, my world falling to pieces in front of me.

Why?

How could forever end so soon?

And now my heart won't beat.

My legs won't move.

I can't go to class, cause I can't even breathe.

My world fell down on me.

Just like the tears.

I didn't move, and know I see Seth running to me from across the school.

He had seen me.

Just as my world fell.

Now he's pulling me away.

Taking me away, from the school.

He drove me home, not asking what's wrong.

"It'll be okay, Lee-Lee." He promised, as I got out of the car.

I didn't respond just ran up the stairs to my room, where I collapsed on my bed.

My heart pounding I let the tears fall, in a waterfall down my face.

I really didn't know how soon this would happen.

But, I guess forever ended today.

* * *

**Yeah.. **

**There's that. **

**Hope you liked it.. **

**Review and tell me if you like it. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: Watch out for the next chapter (also in poem version).**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**

**Leah's Point of View**

I don't know how long,

How long I stayed there, not moving.

But now mom was at the foot of my bed,

Patting my back and saying whatever it would be okay.

I sat up and frowned at her.

"No. No it won't." I said, still crying.

"What happened, sweetheart?" She asked, hugging me.

"It's Sam.." I cried.

"What happened? Did he break up with you?" She asked, touching my face.

I couldn't speak, but she knew it was true.

She held me as I cried for hours.

Sam was my first love.

My only love.

My forever, my future.

My everything.

Now he was gone.

So was my future, so was me soul.

She let me go,

Cause she couldn't save me.

She left me alone,

To cry until I fell asleep.

Maybe I would feel better,

One day.

But I really don't think,

It will ever be better.

Sam was my life,

my heart,

and as I said my soul.

He was my all,

my everything.

I could feel Seth's hold on me,

I didn't know when he had come.

I didn't care, though.

I couldn't help loving the hold he had on me,

He may not me Sam, but he is someone.

It does feel nice, to be held once again..

I love Seth, I really do.

Now here I am, through these days and many nights.

Crying, every minute.

I don't go to school, no I don't care enough.

What's the point?

My future is gone already.

Nowhere to be.

No one to be with.

Just the tears, so I can cry.

Morn for the love I have lost, now.

My forever taken away.

So, now I lay.

Here on my bed.

Thinking of my forever taken away.

My love lost.

And how Forever must have ended,

leaving the nothingness that broke my heart.

* * *

Time passed....

I don't know how much,

but time did pass.

And eventually I woke up.

Now I have found a way,

A way to make my life less painful.

A way I can go back to school,

And put up with the people.

Just get my education, and then get out.

As soon as possible.

Then run.

Far, far away.

* * *

**Wow. **

**It's the end of the chapter! :)**

*******

**L4L**

**:D. THANKS FOR READING. :D.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**.. **

**Here's the new chapter. :)**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

Pat, pat, pat, pat.

The rain never stops.

I can hardly pull myself out of bed.

I don't want to go back,

But I know I have to.

I have to go back to school,

And face my fears.

So now I pull on my clothes and grab my backpack.

As I walk down the stairs,

Seth stares.

He just can't believe,

I'm up and going.

He doesn't know what is going to happen.

He doesn't know how it has to be.

I skip breakfast, going to wait in the car.

The more time to prepare the better.

I started the engine, and frowned up at the clouds.

There hasn't been a sunny day sense (not a big surprise, but still).

The rain never stops pouring,

Like buckets of my own tears.

But I must go on,

Now and forever (or at least until I die.).

Seth joined me soon,

Maybe he thought I shouldn't be driving.

Maybe he thought I will crash.

Maybe I will.

Now we drive down the road, in a deep silence.

I didn't say anything as he got out of the car in front of the junior high, eyeing me with a worried expression.

What did he think?

I was going to crash into a tree and die?

That began to look better and better,

As I drove closer and closer to the school.

I parked in the lot,

And sat there until I heard the first bell.

There was no fighting it,

I had to get out.

At least I don't have any classes with Sam.

But people will know.

People will understand, why.

I don't want things to be like this,

But it's the only way.

I walked into class, my heart made of ice.

I could feel my eyes turning black.

The expression on my face was one of disgust when I saw Jenifer and Matt making out under a desk.

I didn't speak to anyone.

I didn't look anywhere but at the teacher and my notebook.

My face was hard, expressionless.

The teachers eyes were frightened when they touched me.

I felt bad about that, but it was the only way.

She had always been my favorite, my very favorite teacher.

But I couldn't help it.

After class Emily came, and said hello.

I responded stiffly, "Hi."

And walked away.

I could hear them talking.

The whispers came and went as I did.

I did my very best to block it out,

Did I really need to hear?

"Did you hear? Sam broke up with Leah."

The whispers made my face grow even harder, my eyes get even blacker.

My heart turned even colder.

I caught a glance of Sam,

Just once.

From across the campus.

Our eyes met for one second,

But I didn't smile.

No, I didn't wave.

My eyes stayed cold.

My expression stayed hard and uncaring.

His was one of pain.

His eyes dark (they had always been black, though) looked pained.

As if he hated seeing this.

And right then and there I wanted to scream,

"I guess forever ended already! So how come the world is still turning?"

But I didn't.

I just turned the other way,

And walked to my next class.

A careful mask in place.

My heart beat only out of habit,

And I didn't speak for the rest of the day.

Or maybe for the rest of the year,

It went by in a haze.

People went missing.

Then came back.

It was a weird year,

But time didn't pass right.

I couldn't tell you what's happening.

I don't know,

Or care.

Cause it has to do with Sam.

* * *

**Here's the end of this chapter. :) **

**Hope you liked.**

**Review to tell me. :)**

*******

**L4L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. **

**Here's the Next Chapter. **

**:)**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

I heard the phone ring,

Up the stairs,

But I didn't move.

I stayed in place.

I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Leah!" mom called up the stairs. "Phone's for you."

I moved slowly,

I couldn't think of one person who I would want to talk to on the phone,

Or in person for that matter.

I took the phone out of her hand, pressing it against my ear.

"Leah?" Someone asked. "Are you there?"

"Ah-huh." I answered, making a point not to really speak.

"Oh, Leah! Guess what?" She asked, a deep frown on his face.

"What?" I asked, stiffly.

"I'm getting married! Sam and me, we're getting married." The girl's voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, agony ripping through my chest.

"Leah, it's me, Emily." She said.

I hung up the phone, throwing it to the side I ran through the house and out the door,

the agony being replaced with pure anger and hate.

Why?

Why would she do this to me?

We are cousins,

We used to be best friends.

How could she do this to me?

I was running through the forest,

And I was shaking..

Shaking harder as I got angrier.

My body seemed to explode,

I was scared to death.

The voices scared me even more than the fact that I didn't know what was going on.

Was I crazy?

I was hearing voices in my head,

I must be crazy.

What the fuck is happening to me?

_Leah?_ It seemed like millions of voices were screaming at me,

from the inside of my own head.

What the fuck?

Okay.

I'm crazy.

I ran,

ran far into the forest,

not sure at all how I was running.

Hadn't my body exploded?

_Leah? _It was one voice now,

A voice I knew all to well.

_Leah, stop._

The command was a slap to the face,

I had to stop running.

Although I didn't know why.

I just couldn't not obey.

I could hear the running,

The sound of paw prints on the ground.

I gazed around me,

And let out a small cry,

When I saw the giant wolf step out of the trees.

Crazy.

I'm crazy.

I'm seeing things.

I'm hearing things.

_Leah. What happened?_ He asked,

It was Sam's voice

And it seemed to be coming from the giant black wolf in front of me.

I didn't know, what had happened?

* * *

**Hey. :)**

**That's the end of this chapter. **

*******

**L4L**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) I guess you guys like this one pretty much. :)**

**And That Makes Me Happy!**

**Yay. :)**

**So, read this chapter and review. **

**Because Reviews=LOVE. **

**And I need the love.**

**LOVE!**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

I felt the blood rush to my head,

And my heart raced,

Just as I sat there staring at the giant wolf.

_Leah, talk to me!_ Sam yelled.

Okay, this is to crazy.

_Leah. Talk. To. Me._ He yelled in my head.

_What is there to say?_ I asked,

My head flying.

I looked out at the forest,

Watching the deep green.

_Leah.. Let me explain.._

-

So.

I am a were wolf.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

But I knew it was all true.

I'd heard the legends,

Fuck it!

I knew it was true.

So,

I left.

I ran home and jumped through my window,

Just so I could cry in private.

Just so I could cry and cry and cry,

Because now I was a part of what was happening.

What I hadn't cared about,

Only because I knew Sam was a part of it.

Fate can be so cruel sometimes,

It took my Sam away.

Now it put me here on my bed,

Letting the fucking tears fall.

Cause I was a she wolf.

My cousin was going to get married,

To the man who broke my heart,

The one I still love.

My Alpha.

I couldn't help crying and when Seth found me,

He got really mad,

And ran out of the house.

I could only beg God that he wasn't one of us,

A part of the pack.

I wouldn't wish this fate on my baby brother.

No.

I didn't want this to happen to Seth.

I loved him to much,

But what can I do?

Nothing.

All I can do is cry.

And cry,

And Cry, and cry, and cry.

Cause I won't die.

I can't.

Not for a long time,

Not until I can control,

Not until I can stop.

So I guess I got my forever.

But not the one I thought I would have.

Now, for the rest of my forever,

I'll be running the woods,

With the Wolves.

* * *

**.. End of Chapter time. :) Don't cry.**

*******

**L4L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's Point of View**

I could hear the rain pour on the roof of the car,

Where Seth, mom and I sat,

Waiting for someone to open the door,

And let us out.

Because our hearts were crying,

Moms eyes were glistening filled to the brim with tears,

Even Seth, so strong in his youth, wore a broken expression replacing his usual sunny smile,

Then there was me,

I was the worst.

For one reason,

And listen up good.

It's my fault that my little family,

Sits here in this dark car,

Dressed in all black,

Eyes glistening with tears.

My father was dead.

Gone.

He died of a heart attack,

Three days ago,

After finding out that I was a was a were wolf,

He fell to the floor,

His face was pale.

I killed my father,

Weather or not people said I did.

No,

Maybe it isn't my fault.

But still I feel guilty,

Not that I could control it.

It isn't my fault I am what I am.

So, why is it me filled with guilt?

Cause there is no one to take the blame.

Now I stand,

Beside my mom,

Holding my baby brother's hand,

On the church steps,

With so many people watching,

As we cry.

I cry so much, now.

It seems as if I never stop.

The rain might have given me that effect,

But I still cringed at the sight,

Of cousin Emily,

Standing beside Sam,

Clinging to his hand,

Crying into his shoulder,

And hugging closer to him.

I saw Charlie,

Standing there alone,

Eyes sad and broken,

They had always been friends,

But as I watched him there,

I thought of his daughter,

Where is she?

Thinking about her,

Sent a serge of anger through my chest,

Because she was a leech lover at heart,

And it _was_ their fault.

Someone to point a finger at.

Yes, that did help.

But not much.

I wondered where Jake was,

When I noticed Billy, standing all alone.

Jake just left Billy like this?

One a day like today?

Just like Bella.

That isn't right.

What's wrong with people?

The preacher said the words he said,

I didn't really hear.

My heart was heavy as I held Seth,

And kissed the top of his head.

Mom's arms wrapped around us,

As she held fast to her children.

I let out a small cry,

Not loud enough for anyone to hear,

Unless they had overly sensitive were wolf ears.

And in the woods,

To the north I heard a lonely and broken sound,

Echoing through the forest a lone wolf howl.

Only then did I realize that Embery and Jared weren't there either,

They had been with Jake,

When he left to go talk to Bella.

So I knew something had happen,

From Jake's broken cry.

I let out a sob,

Understanding how he felt.

Sam didn't love me.

Bella didn't love Jake.

We had both been broken,

Only who knows,

Maybe he could be repaired.

But, me.

No.

I've been broken beyond repair,

Forget about forever,

Nothing means enough.

Today I just cry,

I don't care who is watching.

Cause my little piece of forever,

Has been cut in half,

And now I don't even have a dad.

* * *

**Wow. **

**I loved that chapter! :) **

**It was really really really really really really really really really really really really really really my favorite chapter of this fanic!**

*******

**L4L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. :) **

**New Chapter. ENJOY.**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

This is just great.

The vamps are back.

I thought they were gone for good.

But now that Edward and his family of vamps have come back to Bella,

And she is acting as if they haven't broken her heart,

So that Bella has left Jake,

All alone.

I hear his thoughts,

I know how he feels,

Only Bella told him.

Bella warned him,

That she was broken.

Not like me,

I had no chose.

I loved Sam first,

Then he had to go and imprint on her.

I say I have it worse,

I really think I do.

But Jake has it bad too.

He's sad,

And it brings us all down.

Just like me.

Only I chose not to be sad.

No.

They call me Bitter Leah.

I don't mind,

Really I don't care.

I don't care what they think of me,

Cause they don't understand.

They couldn't.

And I have to hear,

In Sam's head.

I hear him think about her,

So loving, So sweet.

How do they expect me to act?

Should I be acting like Jake?

Acting sad,

Acting like he is.

Should I be like that?

I don't think so,

It isn't fair.

It isn't right,

Why won't they let me be what I can stand?

I can't stand being the sad person who is crying constantly.

It hurts me down to the core,

So, I just won't be like Jake.

I won't be like him.

It hurts me deep down inside.

Sam is my Bella.

I am like Jacob.

We are like each other,

And maybe we should be friends,

But it's just so different.

He had warning,

I had none.

It was outright,

And heartbreaking,

And painful.

Jake's still in pain,

But it just ain't the same.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's Point of View (Cause Leah is awesome!)**

My heart doesn't beat.

My head won't stop spinning.

My world isn't right.

I 'killed' my father.

The bloodsuckers are back.

I don't have Sam.

I don't have anything.

My heart sings,

Quietly.

It wants to come out,

It wants to be free.

It wants to run wild,

Not confined in this nothingness.

Jake thinks he understands..

Maybe he does.

Or maybe not.

I really don't think he could understand.

How could he?

He had warning.

Bella told him,

That she was damaged goods,

That she would never love him like he loved her.

Now,

I hear stupid Sam's thoughts,

about _her_.

My so called cousin,

My old best friend.

And the clincher is,

She is with him,

She doesn't fucking care!

The world won't turn.

My heart only beats for him,

But sense he left me,

I have to remind it to beat,

Tell it to keep going.

Not to give up,

Even though I have.

My heart can't give up,

No, I have to be here,

To take care of mom and Seth.

Mom may look strong,

but her heart is broken,

A lot like mine,

In ways worse, though.

She has crumbled and I have to take care of her,

Even if the world thinks she is strong as an old Oak.

She needs help, too.

Then there's Seth.

Oh, Seth.

My dear little brother,

Now joined the fucking pack,

He's stronger than both mom and me,

But I worry that one day,

He'll lose it.

He's been holding up so well,

I can't help but wonder if one day,

He will have a break down,

Crumble and do something maybe a little crazy..

Now he smiles..

His young face turned hard with the change into a wolf,

His smile means something much different to me now.

It's not my little brother's smile.

It's Sam's smile..

And it breaks my heart,

Cause he looks so much like Sam, now.

His face has aged so much, after he first phased.

It broke my heart to watch, as my baby brother turned into the guy who broke my heart..

Yeah, they could all be brothers.

And then there is me.

The pack,

And then there's Leah.

That's how it goes.

I'm not really part of the pack, am I?

No.

Just the girl who was doomed into this,

By some DNA mix up.

Well, fuck it!

I don't want to be one of THEM.

No.

I want to be me,

To be just Leah.

To be happy and with Sam again,

Keep dreaming, right?

Yeah, whatever.

Cause I'm a wolf now,

And I'm barely part of the pack.

They all hate me,

They wish I would go away.

I did too..

But I can't.

I'm bound to La Push,

Because of something,

Something that Sam did.

He commanded me to stay here.

So selfish.

He still loves me,

Yeah whatever.

He chose her,

Weather he admits it or not.

So does it really matter that he loves me?

No.

It doesn't.

Now I have to stay in this town,

With this pack,

Around all these stupid wolves,

With all their stupid impints,

So close to all those damn vamps.

So yeah, thanks Sam Uley.

Thanks for a granting me _this_ forever.

This is my living Hell, Sam.

So thanks.

***

Forever.

* * *

**Oh, yeah.. That was a cool chapter. I loved it. **

**:) **

**There was just a bit of bad language.. But still. SORRY. This chapter was a bit intense, showing the first little bit of explanation on how bitter Leah really is.. So hope you liked, and review if you did. Review if you didn't. Review if you loved it, Review if you hated. Review if you don't even like poems, Review if you like poems too! :) JUST REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah's Point of View**

Oh.

This is just great.

Seth is running off.

He just left,

Fallowed Jacob when he ran off,

But what should I do?

What can I do?

Fallow.

Seth and Jake's thoughts aren't there,

They just disappeared!

I didn't know what was going on,

But I wanted that to happen.

I didn't want Sam to be able to hear me.

I ran,

Fallowing after Seth,

Just where he ran off into the tears.

I could hear the voices,

Calling out my name.

One voice rang out in my head,

The voice I loved to hear the most.

Sam calling my name loudly and terribly angry,

From behind me as I ran.

I didn't care,

I was on a roll.

The voices were already fading,

As my loyalty to Sam faded away,

I focused on Jacob's face.

Giving all my loyalty to him,

He should be my Alpha,

He wouldn't tie my down to La Push.

He would let me go if I want,

He would let me escape.

I ran hard and soon I heard voices,

Slowly coming into my range.

Jake was arguing,

With Seth.

I could hear it,

He wanted him too leave.

But I didn't care.

I wasn't leaving,

He couldn't make me.

I had a new Alpha.

They still didn't realize.

They were arguing so much,

They didn't hear me.

_Guys! Calm down._ I yelled at them.

_Leah?_ They responded, and I knew what was next.

He would try to make me leave,

But I wouldn't.

I refuse to leave.

I just won't.

I am staying with this little pack of three.

I didn't care if I had to be the Cullen's lap dog.

I didn't care,

I'm staying with this pack,

No matter what Jake said.

I was staying.

He couldn't make me leave,

No not really.

I was free of Sam now.

And I wasn't going to let it go.

I just won't.

* * *

**Hey.. **

**Hi.. **

**This is the end of the chapter. :) **

**Say yay.. Or boo. Boo is what you would say! :D.**

*******

**L4L**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow it's been a LONG time sense I've updated.

**Sorry about that. **

**Been having a few technical problems, but I think I'm back up for good..**

**Think and Hope....**

**So.**

**Review after you read and tell me how you like the chapter.**

**I'm going to make this one less tortured, cause Leah's free. **

**Always read.**

**Forever enjoy.**

**Always REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

I looked at them,

And there stared back.

Jake tried to make me leave,

but I wouldn't.

I was free now,

And I wasn't going to let go.

I don't have a life in La Push,

So why should I stay?

Seth should go home,

He really should,

But I have to stay.

Seth fought with Jake,

He wanted to stay,

Though I believed he should go home.

In the end,

Seth won the battle.

Jacob refused to command him to go home.

Now I am waiting for them to stop.

Cause I wasn't leaving,

And I could see Seth wasn't either.

So, here I sit.

Free at last.

My mind started to wander,

That was a bad idea,

Cause now I am thinking of Sam,

And Emily.

I am thinking of a wedding,

Him at the alter,

Her walking down the aisle.

My heart broke in that moment,

Cause it should be me.

It would have been,

If those bloodsuckers didn't exist.

The boys didn't notice,

They were deep in their argument.

So I tried to pay attention,

To focus in on their words,

But the picture is burned in my brain.

I stared at the sky,

And felt like I was going to cry.

I never noticed, when their voices cleared,

And then Jake moaned internally.

_Leah!_ He yelled.

I scowled at him.

_What?_ I asked frowning.

He frowned deeply at me, and then growled quietly.

_Stop it._ He said, frowning.

I looked up at the sky,

Finding patterns in the clouds.

Trying to keep the pictures berried,

But it didn't help.

-

Oh, look.

This is great.

Jake's imprinted.

On the baby.

On Bella's baby,

They named her Rennessme,

Oh, this is great...

She tried to kill him,

She really did.

But she hurt Seth, instead.

Beyond that,

They've been sentenced to die.

Now, we're here.

Guard dogs more than ever.

The leech royal family,

Is coming to kill them all,

And we'll stand by them,

One of us might fall.

Vamps are coming in more by the hour,

Boys are jumping out of their skin.

Our whole little corner of the world,

Seems more magical than real.

Though I'm part of the magic,

It seems so surreal.

I begged Seth to go home,

So he would be safe,

But he won't go.

He won't leave.

He won't be safe.

I'm so scared.

Not really for myself,

I have nothing to live for.

Now I'm scared for my little brother.

I don't want him to be hurt.

We might all be extinguished.

Who knows what'll happen to us.

Sam had his pack, so there would still be wolves.

I guess that's good.

I guess that's enough.

Jake, Sam, and I might die,

So here we go.

This life might be over soon.

The Cullen's say that they don't like wolves,

So I'm pretty sure it's over for us who protect the Cullen's.

Goodbye world.

I'm going to die.

"We've all be sentenced to die", Bella said.

All.

Everyone.

All of us.

Me.

The Cullen's.

Jacob.

And my sweet little brother,

I love him so much,

I hate this.

Why was the world after me?

Why does it want to kill everyone I love?

I can see it now,

Everyone would die,

And then there'll be me.

I'll be alone.

Yeah that's my luck.

I'll be the only one to survive.

More alone than ever.

* * *

**Huh.. Well, how'd you like that one?**

*******

**L4L**


	11. Chapter 11

**Leah's Point of View**

I can't believe it.

I didn't come to a fight.

They talked,

Alice and Jasper showed up with a half vamp, half human

Who told them that she was safe.

So here we are,

All safe.

And to make things better (better?)

Quil and Embery joined our pack.

A little too late,

But I guess we could use them now,

I guess.

Jake is happy.

Ness will be okay.

To tell you the truth,

I hate being in his head.

It's to happy,

And fuck why do they need to torture me?

Man.

Hearing their stupid happy thoughts,

Makes me want to vomit.

Basically all is boring now a days.

Nothing left to do.

More of the same,

Just running around the mansion.

Not that exiting,

Just what is.

* * *

**Wow... :)**

**That was short. **

**And the end. :( I know sad, but it is.**

**THE END.**

*******

**L4L**


End file.
